1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to latch assemblies for automobile closures and, more particularly, to a glove box door and latch.
2. Discussion
Glove boxes for automobiles presently include a housing that is connectable to the console or instrument panel of the vehicle, a door panel connected to the housing for movement between an opened position and a closed position, and a latch assembly for releasably securing the closed door to the housing. The door panel and latch assemblies are separately manufactured and secured to one another in a separate assembly process.
Commonly available glove boxes include a handle operatively coupled to a latch mechanism to selectively move the latch mechanism between a locked and unlocked position. The latch mechanism in turn commonly includes a striker that is engageable with the housing in the locked position and an actuating member such as a rod that interconnects the striker to the handle. Assembly of the handle, latch mechanism, rod, and striker to the glove box door panel is commonly achieved through the use of fasteners. However, prior to fastening, each element must be precisely positioned relative to the door panel and housing.
Proper operation of the glove box will occur only if each of these separate components are precisely positioned and securely fastened to one another. Deviations in positioning cause numerous aesthetic concerns including undesirable gaps between the panel and housing and operational problems such as binding or excessive play between latched elements. Problems with the fit of glove box components most commonly manifest themselves in annoying rattles or squeaks. Moreover, fasteners common in the art generally develop additional play over time. This problem is especially apparent when threaded connectors engage plastic parts. Accordingly, the initial positioning and fastening of the glove box elements as well as the movement of elements over time has proven to be a difficult problem to address.
Notwithstanding these difficulties, those in the art continue to separately manufacture glove box doors, latch assemblies, and handle assemblies for various reasons. Glove box specifications include standards for inertia loading, intrusion pressures and forces, and airbag deployment forces. To satisfy these requirements, manufacturers select certain material for the glove box door, and different materials for the latch and handle assemblies to provide the necessary structural properties. Additionally, manufacturers generally focus on only one of the door, or latch and handle assemblies and have certain core competencies with regard to the structure and material that have traditionally been used to satisfy the standards for each component.
Accordingly, a perceived need has evolved in the glove box industry for the separate manufacture of the glove box door, latch, and handle assemblies in order to satisfy the structural requirements and capitalize upon the competencies of the manufacturers. Unfortunately, operational concerns of customers relating to ease of opening and closing of the glove box as well as noise abatement suffer as a result of the separate manufacture of these components.